


Dormência

by Elenedhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil recebe notícias de sua esposa. Notícias ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormência

A terrível dormência que tomou conta de seu corpo era absoluta. Sentia como se uma fina camada de gelo estivesse lhe envolvendo por inteiro, congelando lentamente seus ossos, seus sentidos, sua alma.

Quando a rainha dissera que partiria para uma missão qualquer – apenas mais uma das muitas que seu título exigia – não pensara que seria a última vez que a veria. Simplesmente não parecia possível.

Ela havia partido. Não por alguns dias, nem por algumas semanas. Para sempre.

Uma emboscada. Sua comitiva se encontrara com as criaturas horrendas do sul que, atraídas por uma nova força, se tornaram freqüentes nos caminhos da Floresta. 

A primeira vez que sentiu a presença estranha em seu domínio não fora suficiente para que fizesse algo. Naquela época Thranduil não confiava na voz que lhe dizia para investigar a fortaleza ao sul. Não poderia. Não queria acreditar que seus medos pudessem se realizar e então esperou.

Ignorar o temor que tenta se apossar de um coração é tarefa fácil quando o mesmo está cheio de amor. A razão não tinha chances.

No entanto, o destino é inexorável.

Lembrava de como o colar de pedras brancas lhe caía bem. Lembrava de como suas vestes brancas contrastavam com seu cabelo castanho. Lembrava de como a coroa ricamente decorada com flores silvestres complementavam a simplicidade de sua rainha. Lembrava que aquela fora a última vez que a vira segurar e sorrir para seu filho.

Mesmo agora depois de anos sentindo-se vazio; mesmo agora sendo questionado por Legolas e recebendo um olhar hesitante antes de fazê-lo, mesmo agora tendo seus temores se realizado... mesmo agora ele se lembrava. Sentia uma vontade dolorosa de a ter em seus braços, de lhe envolver todo o ser.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse abraçar. Seu corpo permanecera longe de sua terra, de seu reino, dele.

Thanduil se encolhia. Se encolhia de desespero nas primeiras noites pensando nas horas finais de sua rainha. Passou anos nesse estado até ter se encolhido sua alma, cansada de se prostrar ao peso do sofrimento. O que tinha agora era uma perversão de seu fëa.

Mesmo assim, ela permanecia. Em meio aos séculos solitários e noites de angústia seu coração sempre se voltava para ela e, ás vezes, tão absoluta era a consciência de sua solidão que lhe causava dor física.

Insuportável. 

Então Thranduil se voltava para o maravilhoso líquido vermelho capaz de lhe adormecer os sentidos.


End file.
